The present invention concerns a dental device for temporary retention between the upper and lower teeth of the wearer for the purpose of elevation and exercising of the peripheral portion of the tongue against the upper alveolar ridge, encouraging the proper funtion of the tongue musculature during rest and swallowing.
Briefly the device achieves strengthening the tongue musculature for better production of speech sounds, correcting defective speech sounds, improving tongue/lip strength during extended playing of some musical instruments, reducing dental decay by maintaining the tongue position above the upper teeth during the swallowing of food, and correcting tongue thrust swallowing.
Habitual thrusting of the tongue forwardly has an adverse effect both on the mouth and on speech patterns.
Pressure exerted against the lingual surfaces of the upper anterior teeth often results in dental deformation and/or malocclusion to the extent that orthodontal treatment must be resorted to. Continuance of the tongue thrusting habit after orthodontic efforts can cause the dental structures to, at least partially, return to the original malocclusion.
Speech therapists have attributed certain speech problems to the child having the tongue thrusting habit. Some speech problems are attributable to the child continuously positioning the tongue against or between the dention instead of properly positioning same above the upper dental arch. Swallowing of saliva about every minute and of food is also adversely affected by improper tongue position and function. The production of certain speech sounds and combinations thereof are particularly adversely affected by improper tongue habits.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,259,129 provides a discussion of tongue thrusting problems and discloses a remedial device which administers an electric charge to the tongue when improperly located.
The subject of the present invention serves to physically position and stimulate exercising the proper tongue musculature during rest position and swallowing.